The Defenders of the Galaxy
by PizzaSteve3902
Summary: Captain Ken Jonas is the leader of the best rebellion in the Mid-Rim, the Defenders of the Galaxy! Join him and his team as they help to free the galaxy from the dreaded Empire! (I know the summary is bad, but just read the story, I promise you won't regret it!)


_Disclaimer/Author's Note:_

 _Star Wars is owned by Disney._

 _Finally, I have released the start of the Defenders of the Galaxy! I've been promising this for months, but it is here now! Enjoy this short introduction to the setting and characters. Chapter 1 will be released in 2017._

Bool. A three planet system in the mid-rim. It may not look like much, but it's got it where it counts. They have a small, but well trained, army and navy, the people trust their leader, they have plenty of natural resources, and the Separatists have left them alone. For now.

There's one particular family on Bool, worth special attention. They are only simple farmers on the Kejac continent, within several klicks of the capital city. The Jonas family. They aren't much now, but it's the son worth the attention. Not yet, at least. Ken Jonas is only ten, but he works hard on his family's farm.

One day, while Ken was out in the field, he noticed several CIS Dreadnoughts come out of hyperspace and begin descending into the atmosphere. He ran back to his home.

"Mom! The Separatists are coming!" Ken yelled as he entered.

"What?" Marie, the mother asked.

"Yeah! I think they want to take over!"

"What else?" Marie said, then sat down. "There's nothing we can do."

"You're just going to let them take over?"

"We can't do anything. We'll let the BPR take care of them."

"But they don't have the stuff to take out an entire fleet of dreadnoughts!"

Marie chuckled. "You are just like your grandfather. Always wanting to do what you can to help."

Although Ken didn't help in that battle, the Separatists only held the system for a few weeks before they were repelled by the BPR, the Bool Planetary Rangers. That battle was the First Battle of Bool.

You may be wondering if this system is a member of the Republic. Well, yes. To an extent. They have a senator at Courascant, and they trade with the Republic, but they mainly keep to themselves. But they are a valuable ally to any alliance, because they have lots of valuable resources, including plasma.

Ken turned 12 in 19 BBY. If you know your history that was the year the Galactic Empire was formed from the Republic. Bool ceded from the Empire a few years after because the Empire had the King of Bool and his family murdered, ending the almost two thousand year dynasty. Bool's government lasted a lot longer than the Republic; nearly five hundred years longer.

In 13 BBY, Ken was out with some friends in the capital city, when some spies from the Rebel Alliance came to his house. Only Marie and Ken's father, Jackson were home. They hid the spies and fed them. Later, the Empire came looking for them. They burned the house down, and killed the spies and the Jonas parents. When Ken came home, some troopers were still there, guarding the site. Ken ran up to the house, but the troopers blocked him.

"Keep back, kid! This is off limits!" the sergeant said.

"What happened?" Ken asked in a demanding tone.

"Let's just say the Empire is superior," the sergeant said.

"No!" Ken said, and punched the trooper in the face, knocking him down. Ken was grabbed by the other trooper and pulled away. The sergeant got up and glared at Ken. The commander, in his troop transport several meters away, saw what happened.

"Get that boy's name," the commander said to his trooper in the transport with him.

"Yes, Sir," the trooper replied. "Ken Jonas," the trooper said after a minute.

"Put him on the potential rebels list."

"Yes, Sir."

Through the years, Ken grew to hate the Empire more and more. Several of his friends had the same feelings. In 10 BBY, Ken joined the Bool Planetary Rangers, hoping to defend his home planet from all evils. There, he met Steve Bricker, one of the best BPRs there ever was. By 8 BBY, Ken left the BPR, because he had doubts about some things in the interworking of the system. He and his friends started their own rebellion, The Defenders of the Galaxy. They used a ship Ken bought and christened it "Tornado." It was a CEC Proto X-109 freighter that Ken modified greatly. They also had a droid that Ken bought, too. R4-J6 was a simple little R4 unit that had a few modifications to him. One of the members of the original team, Jeb Dalax left to rejoin the BPR, and Steve Bricker filled his place, as well as two new members. Emit and Lucy joined. They, as well as Steve were Boolians.

I might as well describe what a Boolian looks like. They are exactly like humans, only they have a yellow skin, a similar color of a banana. There are a few other differences, but they're not worth mentioning.

Anyway, the team is now at its full extent, at eight members, not including R4. The team is:

Tex Gomorra: The tech dude. A former employee of Jabba the Hutt.

Bilbo Bobbins: The explosive one. A bounty hunter with a cybernetic left arm from a protocol droid.

Sergeant Blaster: The soldier. A defecting clone trooper from the Clone Wars.

Emit Briski: The gunner. A Boolian who loves big guns.

Lucy Briski: The sniper. A Boolian who is the "best sniper on Bool."

Steve Bricker: The special weapons and tactics guy. A former member of the BPR.

Galax: The tank. A mutated Boolian who used to be a weightlifter; really strong.

And finally, Captain Ken Jonas: The leader. A former captain in the BPR.

The story opens in 5 BBY during the Second Battle of Bool. The background for this battle is the Empire demanded the king give up his throne. The king stubbornly refused, so the Empire moved in for a full-scale invasion. The BPR and the Defenders of the Galaxy were at enmity, but they shared the same resolve to get the Empire out. Ken got his team geared up to take the Empire out...


End file.
